Victoria Avenue
by create.illusions.ringo
Summary: Jamie, has no idea but the strong, tall, Hamish, until they get closer. That's when he really understands the meaning of; Don't judge a book by it's muscled, tall, handsome cover.


It was a nice to be day dreaming. The whole day had been good actually, the year was finishing so we didn't to pay too much attention to the teachers blabber on. I'm staring outside the window just waiting to go to lunch, then to my favourite subject, art. I don't want to sound up myself, but- "Mr Conwell, please repeat to the class what task I set for homework," Mr Barnes demands of me. "Oh, um..." I look to the faces of the students who have turned around, waiting for my reply. I look at them pleadingly, trying to get someone to hint something to me. "As I thought, lunch detention. As I was saying, next week blah blah blah." I tune out his monotone voice. I love biology, but I really dislike Mr Barnes. Do you know how hard it is to do well in a subject with a crap teacher? The bell rings and I pack my stuff and walk out not caring that Mr Barnes is calling my name.

As I stomp to my locker I see Garth, already at his locker which is next to mine. Garth has been my best friend for years now, so I'm not surprised he knows I'm pissed off. He closes his locker door and gives me a look that says, "And you're pissed because...?" When I get angry I tend to ramble, so I try to calm myself down, "Fucking Barnes gave me a lunch detention for not listening to his stupid, assed monotone voice. Also 'cause I was pissed I don't know what to do for the task he set for us." He gives me another look, "Yeah, I suppose I could ask Cecil tonight what to do," grabbing my art books and closing the locker door. "Don't have too much fun without me," I tease. I see him roll his eyes as he walks towards the oval for lunch; I walk in the opposite direction towards the music rooms where lunch detention is held. Garth is a good listener, I guess that's because he hardly ever talks. He only talks when he's addressed, asked a question, but they usually are one word, or when there's an argument. I guess you could call him 'emo' or 'goth', he's shy, has black long hair, wears mostly black or dark clothes, couple of face piercings and he's bi. I don't really know what I am. I have dark blonde hair, which I pull into a side fringe, wear skinny jeans, sometimes shorts but only in the privacy of my own home. I have 'nerd vests'; I guess I have the whole metro look going on. I also wear these pretty stylish black, thick, rectangular glasses. I love them because they bring out my eye colour, which is a light green, gold. Okay enough about me, starting to sound vain.

I'm outside the music room; I guess lunch detention is better than after school, because after school detention usually has all the weirdos, bullies and people who talk back. I've gotten lunch detentions before; sometimes there will be a tough guy, not necessarily a bully, but still looks like he could break you in half. Today, there's one of those guys in detention, I spot him as I walk in inspecting who else is here. The tough guy today's name is Hamish Kingston. Everyone knows him, he hangs out with Ryan Erthast, Hamish hasn't done anything too bad that I know of, he's just one of those guys everyone knows. I stare at him, and he feels someone looking at him, he looks up at me, with a stare that says something along the lines; "You got a death wish?" He then looks me up and down, trying to hide a laugh, and he's probably thinking "My grandmother could beat your ass," after looking at my scrawny body. I look away quickly, walking up to the teacher behind the desk. "Conwell, from Mr Barnes." He writes the information I've just given him, must be a new one, never seen him before. "Okay take a seat Mr Conwell." I'm slightly horrified to see the seat next to Kingston is the only one free, in this class room with tables that sit two. I walk to the seat slowly, shuffling my feet; he's just smirking at me. I sit down, knowing that the best thing possible is look everywhere but at him. It's extremely hard because I can feel his eyes on me. I slowly turn around to find a big, stupid grin on his face. I stare at him, scared shitless, with wide eyes. He looks over at the teacher who is busily working on some papers, on his desk. He turns back to me, leaning in. I lean back, not wanting to get the shit beaten out of me. He leans in a little further, chuckles darkly then whispers in a deep voice, "Your fly's undone, Conwell." His eyes travel down; I look down frantically to see he's right. I zip it up as he falls back into his seat. "Mr Kingston stop laughing, talking whatever you're doing, this is detention so be quiet." "Sir, yes, sir!" He says, putting his hand to his forehead, like saluting a general in an army. Everyone laughs quietly to themselves, including myself.

The teacher goes back to his work, ignoring Kingston. He turns back to me, "What they get you in here for? Stealing a library book?" He's smiling again, I give him a death stare, "No," I whisper harshly. "Then what? Don't look like the type to get a detention," he says with curiousness behind his voice. "I've had detentions before. I'm here 'cause of, you know Barnes, biology?" He nods, "Well, he was being a dickwad and gave me a lunch detention, so here I am. What about you?" The new teacher interrupts before he can answer, "Mr Kingston and Mr Conwell, this is detention, not mother's club. Now, stop, talking!"

Hamish just chuckles, while I look down at my books, going back to my originally plan of not paying any attention to him. "I'm here for the usual. You know? They look at me and my friends and think we're gonna burn down the school, or go on like a mass killing spree." I turn to him and put a finger to my lips, trying to get him to shut up. He just looks at me, "Pussy." My eyes go wide, "Oh fuck off." "That is it! You two! After school detention with me!"

My mouth drops wide open as I take in the information. I stare at the teacher, then turn slowly to stare at Hamish. I hate him so much right. As I'm glaring at him, I can see his bright blue eyes looking back at me from the corner of his eye, laughing silently. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. I'm not glaring anymore just staring. I've seen him before but never really taken in what he looks like. If I look closer, I'm sure I can see some brown around his pupils. He's quite tall for his age, well I think everyone tall really, since I'm shorter than average. This makes him a good head taller than me. We're both in the same year so I'm guess he's around eighteen, but could easy pull of being early twenties. He's lanky, but with the shirt he's wearing I can just see abs, and his arms are pretty toned as well. He's got a nice golden tan, compared to me, I'm pale, a pasty. That means if I try to tan, I just get sun burnt, badly.

I can tell I've been staring for a little too long, because Hamish's eyebrows are slightly furrowed and he has a cautious but curious look. I look him in the eye, yup, I was right there's brown around his pupil. I shake my head a little and look away. The rest of the detention was morbid. It was so boring and long, I think a part of me died, and I would have to do it again this afternoon, I'm not happy Jan. Just as I was about to die completely, the bell rang, I almost cried, to hear the beautiful sound of it. I was out the door, when someone grabbed my shoulder; I stop and look behind to find Hamish is the one who is connected to the hand. I stare at him, waiting for him to talk, he gives me a goofy grin, but it turns sad, "Sorry about that, lemme make it up to you." Hamish Kingston was apologizing to me. "Yeah, sure, whatever," I replied not really interested, just wanting to go to art where I could express my anger with a gruesome picture."I'll give you a lift home, after the detention this arvo.""Okay, whatever, got to get to art.""Yeah... Okay... Bye." He gave a small wave and went down the hall to his next class. I saw a few people watching him walk away, then looked back to me wide eyed and questioning. Why I wasn't half dead on the floor, for making Hamish shuffle away sadly. I brushed it off and walked to art. Where I had a fun time drawing two people in the fiery depths of hells, which more or less looked like Mr Barnes and that new teacher. My mind wander to why I hadn't drawn Hamish, he was the cause of the after school detention I had today, but I don't know I felt sorry for him, for no reason at all.


End file.
